


whO WANTS A PREVIEW? yeah i kno u do i got u covered

by RedNorski



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, PG x PG, clyde/scott, fnaf - Freeform, purplephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNorski/pseuds/RedNorski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>look at the hecking title</p>
            </blockquote>





	whO WANTS A PREVIEW? yeah i kno u do i got u covered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askpacinaandfriends on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=askpacinaandfriends+on+tumblr), [Sollypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollypoo/gifts).



> for u, lee and dean. for you.

Did you guys really think I would actually show you a part of the work? Hah. No, that was a one time only thing exclusive to Gold on Velvet. This, meanwhile, is a summary. Of what I'm working on, which may or may not be published sometime next week. -wink wink nudge nudge-

So, I'm working on that highschool AU for Scott/Clyde +other ships, right? Yeah, but also not. I'm still doing it! Yes, I promise! But first, I'm writing a few oneshots to rev myself up, because the fic is looooong -pretend that word is squiggly- and chaptered. So yes, it's still coming. It'll just.. be a while. So I will post actual work soon, I swear. But it won't be my big ol' highschool story. And TFIOFY is on a big fat hiatus. Just like rEAL HOMESTUCK. 

I promise you a oneshot within the next week. If it's not here by Friday, Oct 9th, feel free to yell at me. That's the due date I've set myself. And hey, it might just be smutty because I know the majority of my fanbase is into that shit.

~~do i even have a fanbase still~~

 

one more thing before i go. do you guys want me to post art on here? like, maybe a picture of scott and clyde?


End file.
